Turmoil Ruin
by Zeladious
Summary: One-Shot of future story. After the event's of Yu-Gi-Oh Manga My Style. In-Progress State EDIT - Scrape this. Ain't doing it.


Chihō: Hey…you haven't been working on your story for a few days now.

Me: I know and I don't know why I have this sadism self in me. Probably due to watching animes…

Chihō: S-sadism! That isn't good!

Me: Really? No one in my family knows about this anyway…because I don't want them to find it out.

Chihō: Sigh…fine then. I shall not intrude any further. What are you going to do here anyway?

Me: This would be a one-shot!

Chihō: What's it about?

Me: You'll find out. Enjoy reading folks! We own nothing at all except the story!

* * *

_**This is set after events of ZeXal Episode 20.**_

* * *

Astral was in the spaceship observing his numbers cards, no, memories that he collected so far. He was particularly looking at Numbers 96, Black Mist. When he took the numbers from an unnamed person, he saw the earth being shattered in his memories.

'I wonder…am I bound to destroy…?', as he put his hand on his chin, thinking of the events so far. 'Yūma…'

'Well of course!', as it came from a voice.

'What?'

The card that he was looking at was brimming with dark aura. 'That's your mission! To destroy!', as Astral was shocked that the voice came from that card. The Numbers card soon materialized into Astral's form, only much a darker version than his.

'Black Mist!'

'Do you think…you could hold me? Huh, fat chance! I'm going to let you taste the pain!', as Black Mist shot out his tentacles and grabbed Astral's body.

'Gh…', as Astral tried to struggle to break free but it was futile. The tentacles soon extended to grabbing hold of Astral's legs.

'It's futile. You won't get away!', as the tentacles were gripping Astral tight. 'Once I'm done with you, I'm going to take him too!'

'I-it can't be…Yūma? Don't you dare! If you dare touch a strand of his hair…!', as Astral struggled, snarling at Black Mist.

Black Mist made his tentacles that was grabbing Astral move closer to him.

'Go ahead, make me. But you can't now, can you? Since you're the one that's tied up!'

'Y-you bastard! You will never get away with this!'

* * *

Yūma was sleeping in his hammock up at the attic where the national treasures were from his father, Kazuma who was missing. It was 3 in the morning but the sky was still dark.

'Uh…', as Yūma tossed and turned on the hammock, eventually leading to his fall on the ground face first. 'Ouch! That hurt…'

'Are you alright, Tsukumo Yūma?', as it came from a voice.

'Huh…?', as he looked up to see who it was. 'Astral?'

'It's me.'

Yūma looked up and saw…

'C-Chihō-chan? What are you doing here?'

'That's *Ou Kagi, isn't it?', as I had my hair long up to the butt, was wearing a white dress up to the ankle, being barefooted and pointed at the pendant that Yūma was wearing.

'Huh…yeah—wait. How did you know about that?', as he got back straight up, raising his voice a little.

'Shh, quiet!', as I spoke softly. 'Astral's in danger!'

'What? Astral is? How do you—'

'Shh! Also…Black Mist…!'

'What? But…how to get in Ou Kagi?'

'Give me your pendant.', as he gave it to me and I held it up high. 'Take my hand. It's going to be a bumpy ride.'

'Right.', as he was looking with determination, changing from his pyjamas to his normal clothes.

He took my hand and I incarnated some words, leading into the Ou Kagi. When we got there, we were shocked that it was a different kind of space and we were floating.

'That's Ou Kagi, huh…', as I held the pendant in my hand in order to go back safely.

'Astral…let's go!'

'Right!'

As we saw a spaceship, still holding hands, we went inside it. What we saw was…

'Oh? He came himself.', as Black Mist sensed the presence seemingly ours.

'Yūma…!', as Astral's eyes were shocked in widen with fear. Who knows what Black Mist would do to him.

* * *

Somewhere nearby…

'Astral!', as Yūma spotted him.

'Shh!', as I told Yuma to keep quiet.

'We have to go and save him now!'

'Not now. We are vulnerable in this space so we have to be careful.'

'What do we do then?'

'Nothing.', as Black Mist came from behind Yūma.

'Yūma!', as I shouted to him.

But it came too late for Yūma when he turned his back to face him. His body and legs were grabbed by Black Mist's tentacles and I had to quickly retreat from my spot by thinking of teleportation and snapping my fingers to go into hiding.

* * *

A short while later…

'Ugh…'

'You're awake?'

Yūma's hands were pinned to the wall thanks to Black Mist's power. Likewise Astral, who was beside him being unconscious. Yūma's eyes were a little blurred but as he blinked more and more, his vision became clear.

'Black Mist!', as he saw what was in front of him.

'Surprised?'

'Y-you!'

* * *

Somewhere nearby…

'Huff, huff…I managed to escape from him but…I've got now bigger things on my hands to do. Like saving them.', as I panted because using my power was a lot harder than the outside world and it drained my energy a lot. 'But what I should I do?', as I pondered, floating away with my arms crossed. 'I forgot that I float!', as I just realised it. I quickly floated back to where I hid. 'Phew…that was close…'

I took a peek at the situation when I saw Astral and Yūma being tied up under a substance or something. _Speaking of which, where is he—_

'Right here.', as the voice came from behind me.

I didn't turn back. Instead I went where Astral and Yūma was. _Shit! Black Mist!_ After that, I floated away fast veer off-course and turned my back. At my sight, there was no one there. _But I was sure that I—_

'Followed you?'

I floated my distance away fast from the voice and turned back. Again, there was no one there when I looked.

'Don't be like that.'

This time, I decided to turn back from where I was. There he was, standing freely.

'Who are…you?'

I was slightly surprised at his saying but I smirked. 'You will never know anything about me! Ever!', as I pointed my hand to Astral and Yūma when I was just beside them and snapped, making them free of what's holding them. I quickly grabbed them and again, thought of teleportation and snapped, disappearing from the spot.

'Grr…where did she go? I will give her the taste of pain…'

* * *

I managed to teleport somewhere farther from where Black Mist is with Astral and Yūma in hand and I feel the drainage of my energy. _Urk…my power is…_ 'Oy, Astral, Yūma!', as I put them down, shouting their names for their consciousness.

'Ugh…', as Astral was moaning.

'Astral…'

'Y-you're… Chihō-chan, right?'

'Yes, and I sensed your danger so I brought Yūma along with me.'

'Y-you must take him out now!', as Astral eventually got up, floating away.

'Seriously? How about you then?'

'I'm fine…thanks to you. If you know how to get in, you must know how to get out, right? That's why…'

'But—'

'Don't worry…Black Mist may have caught me off-guard but…next time I'm prepared for him. Besides, I have Hope so don't worry now, alright? If worse comes to worse…will you protect Yūma for me?'

'…I will. For you, I shall keep this promise and make it as a contract! Even if my life fades away, I will protect Yūma!'

'Thanks, Chihō-chan. Now that I'm relieved, then…ugh!', as he felt that something was in his mouth.

'What? What's happening?

'This…must be…! Chihō-chan…go now, hurry!'

'Right.', as I chanted some words, holding Ou Kagi up high and grabbing Yūma. 'Please be safe…Astral!', as a blue light surrounded me and Yūma, getting out of Ou Kagi. Soon, I was in the attic, carrying Yūma. I brought him to his hammock and left quietly, opening my world portal. _When you're in danger, Yūma, I will come and save you so be strong then!_

* * *

*Ou Kagi – Emperor's Key

* * *

Me: Yay! One-shot done!

Chihō: -Reads- I took part in it?

Me: Yup! I'm thinking for this to be next after I'm done with my other one!

Chihō: NT…

Me: Yeah?

Chihō: Y-you're…

Me: I think something's about to happen! Yikes! Review!

Chihō: …


End file.
